User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 9: The Last Shadow
'''The Last Shadow '''is the ninth chapter of my seventh fanfiction, "Rise of the Nameless Lancer". This chapter is awesome. I hope that you like it. This chapter is very Skyrim. The Last Shadow Henriett and I arrived at the Citadel in half an hour. The Citadel was a massive iron castle. The Shadow Lord probably already knows that I am here. Harold: I have to go in alone. This is my task, not yours. Henriett: As you wish. I entered the Citadel. I couldn't see that much because of how dark the Citadel was, but I could see that The Shadow Lord didn't have any minions. I went up the staircase, and found a large gate on the second floor of the castle. I noticed 3 symbols above the gate, which was definitely a clue on how to open the gate. The symbols, from left to right, were: Snake, Owl, Dragon. I then looked to the right and saw another room. I entered that room, and there was a giant knight waiting for me. The giant was abou 50 feet tall, and had a massive shield. I dodged its attack, and started hacking away at its ankles, causing it to fall, and allowing me to kill it with a blow to the head. I noticed 4 levers in the room, three with the same symbols as the ones above the gate, and the fourth with a wolf symbol. I pulled the correct levers, and heard the gate open. I then went through the gate. On the third floor, there was another gate, but another giant was guarding the gate. There were no other rooms on this floor. I took out my blunderbuss and shot the giant in the head, killing it and causing it to fall, destroying the gate. I went through the second gate and final gate. The next staircase led directly into Miltiades's throne room. I saw the Shadow Lord wearing his Dark Lord armor and Dark Crown, his flaming greatsword letting off very faint light. Miltiades: Welcome, Harold Jenkins. I congradulate you for making it this far. You will turn back now, or this Citadel will be your tomb. Harold: You know why I'm here. Miltiades: You can't kill me. The shadows are my power. Harold: Not anymore. I lit the lantern I was wearing on my belt, creating an aura of light around me. Miltiades: Prepare to meet your doom! Harold: We end this now. I took out my Burial Blade, transformed it into scythe form, and prepared to kill the Shadow Lord. Miltiades was one of the best opponents that I have ever fought, but my lantern rendered his shadow powers useless. He attacked very fast, and powerfully. Our duel lasted almost 2 hours, and Miltiades almost killed me. I fell to my knees, and the Shadow Lord prepared to cut my head off, but I dodged his attack at the perfect time, picked up my Burial Blade, and slashed Miltiades in the throat. Harold: Hail to the King. I then exited the Citadel, and noticed that Henriett had left, just like I asked her to. I then prepared to walk home, but I heard a very familiar voice behind me. Woman: You've done well, Harold Jenkins. This was a voice that I recognized. A voice that I haven't heard since I was 17 years old. Credits That concludes chapter 9. The last 2 chapters will be out later today. Tell me what you think in the comments. Differences from the Original *The first giant that Harold encountered wasn't as big in the original. Trivia *The first giant is based off of the Tower Knight in Demon's Souls. Category:Blog posts